Henko
by 70sheetsofpaper2
Summary: 'Henko' meaning change. Mikaru has never really liked Naruto, but she never really hated him either. she simply thought he was annoying, like most of their peers. Her opinion however changes after Naruto gets back from training with pervy sage. Slowly their friendship builds, along with other things. Naruto x Oc. Warning: LEMON...eventually.
1. Feelings?

Hello all! so this story is actually adapted from a really old one-shot I wrote for a different website when I was 14. So I thought I'd edit it and make a longer story out of it :3 . I really hope you like it!

I do not own naruto, just mikaru! :3

Warning: Lemon to come, I'm just not sure when yet.

I'm also still working on my other story, Of Moonlight Dances. I started to feel as if though my writing skills were lacking so I'm taking a small break from it, like a day or so, but I'm determined to finish it, this one as well!

Anyways, onward to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

I walk down the road with my hands in my pockets. Today the skies are grey and I don't have any missions, it's a total bore fest honestly.

I walk over to an open field. It seemed dead, the grass wasn't green really, it was more like a yellow, the day dull and dark with grey skies. I sighed when suddenly I heard footsteps come from behind me. I turn to see the most annoying loud mouth in the world, Naruto. It's not like I have anything against Naruto it was just that he was well, annoying. He always pulls pranks and that sexy jutsu crap was the icing to the cake. But I do have to admit that he has grown to be really cute.

"Hey Mikaru, haven't seen you in a while!"He says.

'_That is because you have been gone training, idiot!'_ I think.

"Haha, yeah guess not..." I say casually.

"So how are you?"

"Eh, alright, the way the day looks makes me kind of sad though..." I say; my gaze moving to the dark sky.

"Yeah, I feel you there..." He says making me move my stare back to him.

"Yeah, so how was your training?" I ask.

This was weird, he seems more mature then last time I saw him.

"Great, it was tough but I got a lot done, I learned some new jutsu as well..." He smiles at me.

"That is wonderful..."

Come to think of it he has gotten taller as well, and his new clothes looked good on him, he looks good in black. I stop before he notices that I was gawking at him.

"Well, you sure do look older; you're looking good these days..." I say smiling holding my hands behind my back with my eyes closed.

"Thanks!" He grins "You look these days as well!" He says scratching the back of his head.

This makes my heart jump in my chest and my cheeks flushed. I'm never really complimented much, To be honest, I have pretty low self esteem and I dress kind of like a boy, really if it wasn't for my big boobs and long hair I could pass as a boy if I wanted. I grip onto the back of my shirt tightly looking down a little.

"Ha, thanks but not really..." I say a little embarrassed.

'_What is with me? This is Naruto we are talking about, the kid I thought was annoying and immature but here he is talking to me and right now he is totally hot and mature and well, not annoying. Actually if I didn't know better I could say that I had feelings for him, but I bet it is just the moment...'_

"Oh, don't be silly you do look great, actually I've really missed you, and we had some good times together..." He smiles wider making my heart race and face flush once again.

"I-I, well I guess I missed you too..." I say looking down so he couldn't see my face.

"Why don't we hang out sometime?" He asks

"You know, catch up..." He finishes.

"Well, I've got a mission tomorrow, but how about after, say nine-ish?" I smile.

"Sure, sounds good..." He smiles still.

"Alright see you then!" I say before turning and leaving.

I step into my bedroom after getting past my drunken yelling parents. To tell the truth they are the reason I became a shinobi, they were normal everyday people and I think of them as pathetic. It's sad, the amount of how much I don't like parents. All they do is fight at home and then they go out into public and act like the happiest perfect couple in front of everyone. It pisses me off; all they do is fake their love for each other. I always tell myself how I would never end up like them.

I shut off my bedroom lights and sit on my bed. Looking out the window I think about how stupid all this effort was, why do I even try? Why do anything productive when in the end all you do is die. I lie down without covering myself and fall asleep.

The next day I wake up to my alarm going off at 6am. I turn it off on the second beep and get up. After brushing my teeth and getting dress I grab an apple, put on my shoes and run out the door to go to the front gate.

I meet up with Kiba and Hinata along with Kakashi-sensei. Our mission was simple but dangerous. We are to recover some important information from a fortress close by. The trip there would take a little more than half the day minus the breaks and short stops in between. Then we will arrive at the fortress, get told the plan and then go into action.

I jump through the trees in between Hinata and Kiba with the Kakashi pretty far ahead. I have always been pretty good friends with Hinata and Kiba so it wasn't awkward or anything talking to them.

"Hey Mikaru, I have a small question..." Hinata spoke.

"Alright, what is it?" I say glancing over at her.

"Do you like anyone?" She blinks still looking forward.

"Ummm...not really, why?" I say, it was true, or at least I think it is, but for some reason I kind of felt like I was lying. Could it be that I'm growing some feelings for Naruto? Even if I am, I would never tell Hinata, who obviously likes the boy...

"I bet she is having some Naruto problems..." Kiba laughs.

"K-Kiba-kun!" She yells out in embarrassment.

I felt a little upset that she had such strong feelings for Naruto, I loved Hinata as a friend but with the way things were going I was starting to think that I liked him as well.

Kiba just had keep going on, "Oh, you know you love the way his hair blows in the wind, his low yet high voice that is so hmm what is the word, breath taking to you, his determination to never give up and his overall looks. Don't deny your feelings Hinata..."

A picture of Naruto flashes through my mind, for some reason I felt like as if Kiba was talking to me and not Hinata, then remembering my whole discussion with Naruto I start to feel a blush creep upon my face as my eyes got wide. I suddenly stop, holding a branch of the tree to keep myself from falling.

'_Oh my god! I like Naruto! How could this happen! And how on earth can I go and hang out with him now, just no way!"_

"Hey, Mikaru! Earth to Mikaru!" I hear Kiba shouting making me snap back into reality. He was now standing in front of me hiding me from Hinata so she couldn't see what he saw.

"What is with that face Mikaru? You seem totally embarrassed..." He whispered.

"I-It is nothing, I-I'm just u-um r-really t-tired from all this u-um running..." I stutter.

"If you say so...Hinata, tell Kakashi-sensei we need a small break..." He shouts over to her.

"O-oh alright!" she says running off the other direction.

"Well, that takes care of her for a little bit..." He suddenly says sitting down as do I.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you like this, so you were lying when you said you didn't like anyone weren't you?" He says looking into my eyes making me blush harder.

_'Damn, how could he tell? Is it that obvious? _

"And unless it is me, which I doubt, I'm guessing Naruto..." He says smirking a little.

_'What the hell? Could he read minds?"_

"M-Maybe..." I say looking away.

"Look Mikaru, I can understand you not doing anything for the sake of Hinata, but you also need to understand that if the chance ever comes up for you to be with him, don't turn it down just for her..." He says in a softer tone.

"Yeah, whatever..." I say getting and jumping away. I have never been good at talking about my feelings and it wasn't like I was going to suddenly get better in that minute.

Kiba stands, running to catching up with me. I land on the ground looking down at a lonely yellow and dying flower. Once again I start think about what I thought of before.

_'All life is a short nothing, you do things trying to make a difference but in the end it was all a wasted effort. You die and that is the end nothing will matter after that point, so what is the point?' _I clutch my fist at my sides, closing my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder knowing it was just Kiba, I don't move at all.

"Mikaru... I think you should tell him, you never know what will happen, won't it be worth it if he likes you back?" He says trying to make me feel better.

"No... What would be the point, nothing matters in the end anyways..." I say before shrugging him off my shoulder and walking away to the other two.

The mission was over and it was a success, we go to the hokage and turn in the scroll before leaving. I go down to the lake to wait for Naruto. It was dark out but still light being because the moon was full. It was a beautiful night, a full moon clear sky and lots of stars and by the lake made it 100% better. I hear Naruto from behind me.

"So, there you are!" I hear him sit beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks

"I wonder, what is the point in life? We are born just grow old while dealing with a bunch of bull crap then die. Is there a point to life? Why are we put here on earth? Is there something we are meant to do? What is so important? Is there just one person who is suppose to do something amazing and people are only going to be born until that person comes? Why do we strive for love and acknowledgment? Why do we go threw everything we do if all we are going to do in the end is die? Why do we want to become someone who is known? Is knowing that you aren't going to be forgotten the reason? Why do we even want to be known? Do people even realize how small and insignificant their lives really are? In a way you can say nothing is important because in the end the result is and always will be death. Is there something after life? Or do you just rot in the ground? Why do we fear death? Do we fear death simply because we know all of our hard work is wasted after death? Or is it because we fear the fact that one minute we are here and the next we aren't? Why should I even try to become something big when all that is going to happen to me in the end is death? Really all my effort would be a waste of time..." I sigh looking down at the water and throwing a pebble in to ripple my reflection.

He blinks at me then sighs looking up at the moon.

"You don't get it..." I look over at him a little shocked as he keeps talking,

"I see life as simply a time limit for something you were put on the earth to do. Everyone has a purpose in life and death is simply the due date, much like a report. I think that when you are done doing what you are suppose to you move onto better things. Every life and living being has something they must do before death. Wither it is a small something or a big something, it is still your role to play in something bigger and better then the now we know. No matter the size of your role it is still important you do it. Be it something like finding world peace or something smaller like changing another's life for the better, or simply letting someone know that they can always call with your home. Maybe giving your life for another or saving them from the path of darkness, no matter what is it, it is always for the better. I think of death kind of like a happy thing, despite the sadness it brings others it is kind of like a job well done and now you can move onto bigger and better things and places..."

He says moving his gaze to the water slowly twirling his finger in it.

"The body may die but I believe the mind and soul never do. Be it they simply move onto another body to do another task or have a role to play in the heavens. And no matter what your life is never meaningless because no matter there will always be at least one person who carries good memories of you and can pass them onto the future generations."

He looks over at me smiling

"That is why I want to live life to the fullest and become some one important, so lots of people will remember me and I will never be forgotten!" He gins wider.

I look over to the other side looking at the ground.

"So you're saying that when I die there will be someone who will miss me and remember me?"

"Of course..." He says.

I pull my knees closer to me hugging them.

"It sure doesn't feel that way..." I say tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

Suddenly I feel a strong arm around my shoulder; I look up to see Naruto smiling at me.

"I would never forget such an amazing and pretty girl Mikaru; you are a very amazing person..." He says still smiling. My eyes are wide and a blush is on my face. I sit up a little and hug him crying harder. He instantly hugs me back.

"Thank you Naruto, Thank you..." I smile through my tears hugging tighter.

* * *

Ah! First chapter, complete! Review if you wish (I would really love it! :3) Any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen, feel free to share, I will consider it! :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Night Talks

Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews. It means so much to me you guys, really, thank you! I really did not expect so much feedback this soon after posting it, but it makes me happy.

Anyways, onto the story :3 Enjoy!

* * *

'_His hands slowly slid up my spine, to the back of my neck. I felt as he formed a firm grasp around the base, his fingers entangled in my long brown hair. I cannot stop staring into those beautiful glowing blue eyes, they seemed to shine, glimmer with trust and love. My heart leaps into my throat as he leans in, those crystal orbs closed shut. His lips softly brush against mine and my stomach sinks. I can't think straight, all I know is that I want this, I want him.' _

I sit up abruptly in my bed, gasping. I feel overly warm, almost to the point of sweating as I look around the room, letting my eyes adjust to the dark, dimly lit by the waxing crescent moon that was high in the night sky. I take a deep breath before swinging my legs around, wincing as the bottom of my feet touch the cold wooden floor of my bedroom. I look out the window at the night sky. The starts are so bright that they seemed to move, sparkling proudly. I sigh, letting my head fall and my shoulders slump. I stand walking to my dresser to throw on some pants and socks. I grab my jacket, sneak down the stairs quietly and head towards the door. After slipping on my shoes and jacket, I slowly open the door, shutting it equally as quiet before heading off towards the west-training field, since it was the closest one to my house.

The walk is quiet, small sounds here and there from either people coming home from the bar or birds flying up ahead. I stop for a second to admire the sky once again; the deep blue of it somehow calmed me along with the chill night air. I smile to myself, hugging my jacket around me tighter I start to walk.

Reaching the field, I look around to see if anyone was there. Confirming that there was not I jump up into my favorite tree and sit down on a large branch. I take a deep breath of relief as relaxation washes over me. I lean back on both my hands to make leaning my head back to look at the sky more comfortable. I learned this habit from Shikamaru, but it turned into a habit that I loved to do. Whenever my parents fought or just pissed me off, I would come here to observe the sky. It has become so relaxing actually that I come here really, anytime something is bothering me. It was a safe place since no one knew why I would come here other than Shikamaru, which was okay since he was my best friend.

I close my eyes recalling my previous dream. My heartbeat quickens as I picture Naruto's lips pressing softly against mine. I can feel a warm red blush creep up on my cheeks; I hold two fingers up to my lips. I can feel my heart sink the second I hear someone walk up, underneath the tree.

I look down to see Naruto; he does not seem to notice me as he sits down. I feel my heat clench as I observe his features.

"U-Uh… hey down there." I say, in a soft, normal tone.

Naruto looks up surprised "Oh hey Mikaru, I didn't notice you there."

I jump down beside him before sitting down in the cold grass.

"Yeah, well… no worries, I didn't give you a chance to embarrass yourself." I give him a sheepish smile.

He laughs, "Thank you." My heart leaps at his smiling face. I hug my knees into my chest, staring at the ground. How can he be so happy all the time? He smiles, even when it's obvious his heart is breaking. Ever since Sasuke left, it's obvious his heart is breaking, everyday. Yet he can sit here smiling, laughing, as though it's all okay. I admire that, I could never do that.

"Hey, Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"How come you're always smiling?"

"Come again? I don't understand what you're asking." I look up at him; he blinks a few times, confusion written all over his face.

Sighing, I try to explain, "I mean, you have every right to be sad and angry. Hell, if you followed the same path Sasuke did, I would even understand that. So, why are you always smiling? Always helping others smile as well. You're strong, don't get me wrong… I really admire it… I admire you Naruto… I just don't get how you can be so happy after all you've been through…" I trail off. Realizing how far I had gone I quickly look up at Naruto, expecting….well I was not sure what I was expecting but what I got wasn't it.

He is smiling at me, yet he has a serious look in his eyes. "It's simple really…. I'm happy because despite all that, I have all of my friends. I have all these people holding me up, I may seem strong to you, but I'm only this way because of all of you guys. You keep me strong, you give me something to protect."

My heart beats so fast that I feel like I'm going to pass out, a blush creeps up on my face. Trying to hide it I burry my face in my knees.

"Geez, you are so positive."

"Huh, something wrong with that?" He says, sounding confused once again.

I smile up at him, hoping he doesn't see my blush, "No nothing's wrong with it…."

* * *

Ahhh sorry this is such a short chapter. I have some serious writers block but I felt bad not posting anything at all so here is another chapter. This seriously took me like 4 days to write. Geez, I'm sorry. I'm bad at writing the start of stories. Hopefully the next chapter is a bit longer.

Well, thank you for reading! Review, follow, favorite or don't (Though I would love it if you did :3 )


End file.
